Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source assembly. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module comprising a plurality of radiation source assemblies. Other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reviewing the present specification.
Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 [all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd Patents] all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp frames which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the fluid's flow rate past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
In recent years, there has been interest in the so-called “transverse-to-flow” fluid treatment systems. In these systems, the radiation source is disposed in the fluid to be treated in a manner such that the longitudinal axis of the radiation source is in a transverse (e.g., substantially orthogonal or vertical orientation of the radiation sources) relationship with respect to the direction of fluid flow past the radiation source. See, for example, any one of:
International Publication Number WO 2004/000735 [Traubenberg et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/055344 [Ma et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/019490 [Traubenberg et al.];
U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,174 [From et al.];
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/193,686 [Penhale et al.], filed Dec. 16, 2008; and
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202,576 [Penhale et al.], filed Mar. 13, 2009.
Conventionally, when radiation source assemblies were used in a vertical configuration in a fluid treatment system, it has been known to use springs, stoppers, spacers and other support elements to receive the bottom portion of the radiation source in the assemblies for the purpose of supporting the radiation source and positioning it properly within the protective sleeve. The conventional radiation sources would have electrical pins that would be received by a module plug which would then be connected to an electrical supply (e.g., a ballast or similar power supply)—see, for example, the Maarschalkerweerd Patents referred to above.
When it becomes necessary to service the lamp (e.g., to replace it after its service life has been or is about to be exceeded), it is commonly necessary to remove the radiation source assembly from the fluid treatment system and effectively disassemble it to access the various components. This is cumbersome and increases maintenance costs for the fluid treatment system. This is especially so given that many of these radiation sources are three feet (or longer) in length and significant care must be exercised to avoid breakage of one or both of the radiation source and the protective sleeve in which it is disposed.
In addition, conventional radiation sources used in the fluid treatment systems typically contain a metal-containing amalgam composition. The temperature of this metal-containing amalgam composition is important to maintain optimal operation of the radiation source. The prior art has not specifically addressed the issue of appropriate temperature control for metal-containing amalgam compositions for radiation sources that are disposed in a vertical orientation in a fluid treatment system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a radiation source assembly that obviates or mitigates at least one of the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.